The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Frosty Yocheryl.’
‘Frosty Yocheryl’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized inflorescences with white colored mature ray florets, good floriferousness, dark green foliage with a well mounded plant habit, and a natural flowering season of early October.
‘Frosty Yocheryl’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Cool Yocheryl,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,943. ‘Frosty Yocheryl’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2006. The parent cultivar ‘Cool Yocheryl’ has more pink over-tones on a white flower, taller plant habit and has a few days faster flowering response.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Frosty Yocheryl’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in November 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.